Don't Cry
by Captain-Nisaka
Summary: Raj vient de se faire plaquer par sa dernière copine et Howard vient à rescousse pour le consoler. Sauf que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...


Pairing : Rajesh x Howard

M/M

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, me revoici à un nouveau ship. J'ai eu récemment un énorme coup de coeur pour la série _The Big Bang Theory_ et je me suis enfilée les 10 saisons en peu de temps(plus que la saison 11!). J'ai totalement shippé Raj x Howard (d'un autre côté il me tende une perche avec tous les sous-entendu et leur relation ambigue x.

Sinon dans ce OS, Howard vit encore avec sa mère et en couple avec Bernadette depuis pas très longtemps. Quand à la copine de Raj, c'est totalement une invention de ma part.

Bref, comme d'habitude ne faite pas attention aux fautes et sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Raj venait de se faire plaquer encore une fois par une fille et était de nouveau seul à son appart' avec sa chienne Cannelle. Il la prit dans les bras et lui demanda pourquoi était-il toujours seul comme ça.

Il la reposa et attrapa son portable. Il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami Howard pour lui annonçait la magnifique nouvelle.

Il décrocha au bout de quelque minutes :

 _\- Salut mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Devine quoi, mec, je me suis encore fait plaquer. Dit-il après un silence._

 _\- Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il y allait pas cette fois._

Le «cette fois» l'irrita. Pourquoi pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'être blessant comme ça. Il trouvait ça peut-être drôle mais pas Raj.

 _\- Mec je viens de me faire plaquer, tu pourrais arrêter de déconner cinq minutes._

 _\- Okay, je préviens Bernadette et j'arrive._

L'astrophysicien raccrocha son téléphone et s'assit son canapé. Même si Howard pouvait être blessant avec son humour douteux, c'était un très bon ami en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

En l'attendant, il prit un bouquin de Twilight qu'il avait déjà lu des dizaines de fois mais dont il ne se laissait pas. Cependant il évitait de le dire aux autres qui sont toujours en train de se moquer de lui à cause de ses goûts trop «féminins».

Au bout de quelque minutes, Howard finit par toquer à la porte. Raj se leva et partit lui ouvrir. L'ingénieur remarqua au premier coup d'oeil que son ami n'allait pas très bien. Il entra et Raj lui proposa à boire, ce qu'il accepta.

\- De l'alcool, t'es sûr ? Lui questionna tout de même Wolowitz.

\- J'ai besoin de me détendre.

Howard savait que des qu'il commençait à boire ça partait en vrille. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en empêcher. Il allait finir par pleurer et se plaindre qu'il est nul.

Raj enfila les verres après les autres, le châtain voulait lui demander pourquoi ils avaient rompu ou plus précisément pourquoi elle avait rompu mais n'osa pas. Cette fille ce nommée Marie, il l'avait rencontré dans un bar il y a quelques mois et avait commencé une relation peu de temps après, enfin s'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Bernadette, il avait un peu délaissé son ami et comme il était très affectif, il devait se sentir encore plus seul.

Howard lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le consoler car il commençait à sangloter.

\- Dit, qu'est-ce qu'il va pas chez moi...? Demanda le brun sur le point de pleurer.

«Nous y voilà», se dît Howard. Il ne savait que répondre, vaniteux, collant, maladroit, trop honnête... Il ne pouvait pas répondre cela à son meilleur ami. Alors il essaya plutôt de l'humour pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Essaye un mec, peut-être que ça marcherais, dit-il en plaisantant.

\- T'a peut-être raison, après tout dites tout le temps que suis gay, répondit-il .

Howard ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne ça au premier degrés! Certes ils riaient tous du côté efféminé et ambiguë qu'il pouvait avoir, lui le premier. Mais de là à ce qu'il sorte vraiment avec un mec. Il devait vraiment être bourré pour penser ça.

Raj se retourna vers lui et là l'ingénieur se mit à se dire qu'il avait vraiment fait une connerie en lui «proposant» cette option.

\- Heuuu, Raj ?

Il ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui. Il glissa une main sur sa cuisse et posa une main sur son épaule. Howard se recula un peu mais Rajesh avançait encore peu. Le châtain n'avait bu qu'une bière et était à peu près sobre, du coup là il se dit que ça devenait vraiment très très bizarre et il commençait à comprendre ce qu'allait faire le brun à la peau chocolat.

\- Raj, on est pote, stop. C'était une blague, calme-toi.

Il commençait à paniquer, il voulu se défère des bras du brun mais il était sérieusement accroché à lui.

\- RAJ !

Il se stoppa net dans son élan, défit son étreinte et baissa la tête honteusement. Il se leva, s'excusa et partit en direction de sa chambre. Howard ne voulait pas le laisser partir seul pour pleurer alors qu'il était venu le consoler. Il l'appela et il se retourna.

\- Je ne voulais pas crier, pardon.

\- Non, tu as raison, je commençais à faire n'importe quoi, dit-il en abordant un faux sourire.

Il regarda le sol, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Il était mal, seul et en manque d'amour et pour couronner le tout, il avait bu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

Howard voyait qu'il était vraiment mal. Il se leva du canapé et avança de quelque pas. Il se tenait devant Raj et le prit dans les bras. Raj éclata en sanglot et passa ses bras autour de lui à son tour. Il serra un peu plus son étreinte. La chemise de Howard commença à se mouiller des larmes du brun. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un long moment. Raj ne voulait pas le lâcher mais le châtain commença à se sentir un peu gênait par ce qui se passait. Cependant l'astrophysicien finit tout de même par le lâcher et le regarda toujours avec ce même sourire qui sonnait faux et ses larmes qui avaient séchées sur ses joues devenues rouges.

Howard posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit que ça ira mieux demain. Dans le regarde de Raj, on pouvait voir qu'il ne pensait ça mais l'ingénieur ne savait pas comment le rassuré.

\- T'inquiète, ça va mieux, tu peux partir maintenant, lui rassuras Raj.

Howard n'était absolument pas convaincu par ces paroles et ne voulait pas le laissé tout seul. Il lui prit le bras et le fit asseoir de force sur le sofa.

\- Pose toi là, on va jouer à un jeu vidéo ça va te détendre.

Raj sourit plus sincèrement cette fois et accepta avec plaisir. Ils commencèrent à jouer à un des derniers RPG qu'avait acheter Raj. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils rigolèrent comme avant et Raj oublia totalement sa rupture l'espace d'un instant Howard était heureux de voir son ami de nouveau comme avant et ne put échappé un sourire en sa direction. Rajesh le vit et rougit sans vraiment le vouloir. De le voir rougir, Howard fit de même sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ils se regardèrent comme des débiles et éclatèrent de rires en même temps.

Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps que ça ne les choquèrent même pas qu'ils rougissent en se regardant, leur relation avait toujours était un peu ambiguë mais ça ne les avaient jamais dérangés, du moins c'est que Howard penser. Raj lui commençait a se poser des questions. Surtout quand Howard lui avait dit qu'il devait essayer avec un mec. Certes il avait dit ça pour rigoler mais sur le coup il avait prit ça au premier degrés et ça mérité réflexion. Bon okay, ce n'était pas la première qu'il se posait la question de savoir s'il aimait les mecs ou non. On lui avait tellement répété ça en boucle, même c'est propre parents étaient persuadé qu'il aimait les hommes. Alors à force il s'était posé la question mais pour lui ça semblait logique qu'il aime les filles et même s'il était un «peu» efféminé, ça n'y changer rien. Cependant, à cause de l'alcool et du fait qu'il vienne de rompre, il trouvait Howard assez attirant.

Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment se calmer car il allait faire une autre connerie comme tout à l'heure. Il secoua la tête pour oublié les pensées qu'il lui venait. Howard ne comprenait pas ce qu'était en train de faire son ami.

\- Howard, tu devrais partir, je sens que je fais faire une bêtise si tu restes plus longtemps.

Son ami ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là. Une bêtise ? Est-ce qu'il faisait référence à tout à l'heure. Howard resta là à s'interroger et Raj s'impatienta de plus en plus. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il était à bout et Wolowitz remarqua qu'il était bizarre. Raj se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa d'un seul coup sans que Howard ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentent les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes.

Le brun était dans un état second, tout à l'heure il s'était retenu mais là c'était trop. Howard lui ferait sûrement la gueule après, peut-être même qu'il ne se reparleraient plus. Cette seule pensée l'effraya et il se rompit le baiser.

Howard le dévisagea et Raj se sentit devenir de plus en plus rouge, il essaya de dire quelques choses mais rien de bien français sortit de sa bouche. Contre tout attente, Howard ne s'énerva pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le silence qui se mit en place devenait de plus en gênant surtout pour Raj qui était honteux du geste qu'il venait de faire.

Howard ouvrit la bouche et Raj était de plus en plus stressé par les paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Contre tout attente, il ne prononça aucune parole. Il s'approcha du brun sans qu'il sache pourquoi et à son tour l'embrassa.

Raj était stupéfait par le geste de son ami mais il n'avait aucune envie de le repousser, au contraire il appréciait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et Howard fit de même.

Ils prolongèrent le baiser et Raj sentait qu'il était en train de perdre la tête. Ce n'est pas bon du tout ce qui est en train de se passer, pensa t-il.

A bout de souffle, ils se lâchèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant de longue secondes.

\- Je devrais y aller, prononça Howard.

Sur ses paroles il prit ses affaires et partit sans lâcher un regard à Raj qui n'avait rien répondu.

Howard en rentrant parti se coucher directement sans même faire attention à son portable qui était rempli de messages de Bernadette.

Il repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne savait pas quoi en tiré comme conclusion. En plus de cela il avait déjà Bernadette et puis il était hétéro ! Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

Raj de son côté n'étais pas mieux que le châtain, il tourna dans on lit pendant des heures. Impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil, il avait été totalement perturbé par cette soirée.

Ses sentiments pour Howard n'avait jamais étaient aussi confus que maintenant.

* * *

Howard se leva vers 9h et sa mère lui demanda se qui se passa car il avait une mine affreuse. Il ne répondit pas et déjeuna en vitesse pour partir le plus vite possible et se changer les idées.

Raj de son côté eu la même idée, il avait besoin de pensé à autre chose. Il sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers le parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec Howard et bien évidemment, même si ça ne l'arrangeait pas, il le trouva assit sur leur banc habituel.

C'est fou qu'on se retrouve là tous les deux au même endroit, disait Raj faussement amusé par la situation.

En vrai, ce n'était pas un hasard. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils traînaient ensemble, qu'ils connaissaient les mêmes endroits. Un silence s'installa et l'ambiance devenait gênante.

Raj s'assit à côté de son ami, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda calmement Howard.

Raj ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas non s'il faisait référence à hier ou à maintenant et leur futur activité.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? Répondis vaguement le brun.

Howard tourna la tête vers lui et sans aucune émotion sur son visage lui demanda :

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Raj cru s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, il commença à trembler. S'il l'aimait ? Il n'en savait rien.

\- Peut-être... répondis doucement l'astrophysicien.

Howard passa sa main dans celle de Raj. Le brun se sentait rougir, il reserra sa main. Ils restèrent là pendant un moment, sans rien dire. Juste comme ça, main dans la main. Il se mirèrent à sourire de gêne et de bonheur en même temps.

\- Bon, tu viens on va bouffer un truc, proposa Howard.

Il se levèrent et partirent main dans la main en direction d'un restau chinois.


End file.
